


Новый мир

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот он, их долгожданный новый мир — только руку протяни.</p><p>В этом мире нет титанов, кровопролитных вылазок за стену и привычной рутины...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды **ERURI**.
> 
>   
>  I know you feel the wounds of time   
>  The wondering feet of crows   
>  But I am yours and you are mine   
>  And none but me could know   
>  How all of you enraptures me   
>  Till I can't look away   
>  I pray that I will live to see   
>  You wear a crown of gray
> 
> _ Dustin Kensrue — Of Crows and Crowns _   
> 

Вот он, их долгожданный новый мир — только руку протяни.

В этом мире нет титанов, кровопролитных вылазок за стену и привычной рутины. В нем нет сильнейшего воина человечества и тринадцатого командующего разведкорпуса. Здесь и сейчас есть только Леви и Эрвин.

И впервые в жизни Леви не знает, что ему делать со всей этой новообретённой свободой.

Эрвин прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и довольно щурится — дорога, идущая вдоль берега, начинает забирать все севернее, пока не встречается с кромкой леса.

— Еще пара часов пути и можно будет вставать на ночлег.

Леви молча кивает.

Уходящая за горизонт водная гладь, чистое, без единого облака небо, каменистый берег, о который с шумом разбиваются волны — мечта, ставшая явью при жизни. А взгляд Леви то и дело возвращается к фигуре Эрвина.

Эрвин не звал его в это путешествие. Стоило ему обмолвиться о своих планах, Леви без вопросов собрал походный мешок, оседлал лошадь и по привычке последовал за командиром. И только потом понял, что не услышал от Эрвина ни приказа, ни просьбы поехать вместе с ним.

Эта мысль не дает Леви покоя последние несколько часов.

***

На ночлег решили остановиться, не забираясь далеко в лес.

Костёр давно прогорел, и Леви зябко ёжится, вылезая из спального мешка.

Губы Эрвина трогает лёгкая улыбка, когда они встречаются взглядами.

— Моя смена. — Леви потягивается, голос со сна звучит хрипло.

— Всё тихо.

Эрвин уступает своё место Леви, но ложиться не торопится.

Потребовалось время, чтобы научиться обходиться одной рукой, но Эрвин справился. В его движениях появилась какая-то новая, непривычная ловкость.

Леви иногда кажется, что из них двоих он единственный, кто испытывает фантомные боли — словно не Эрвин, а он сам лишился руки. Но сейчас, в ночной тьме Леви чудится, что не ветер полощет пустой рукав куртки Эрвина, а на фоне усыпанного звёздами неба разворачиваются огромные крылья.

Эрвин оборачивается, будто почувствовав что-то, смотрит долго и внимательно:

— Я рад, что мы оба здесь.

И Леви наконец протягивает руку — чтобы впервые коснуться по-настоящему.


End file.
